Musical Fragmentación
by Deisy320
Summary: Los chicos deberán participar en un concurso de música, para ello deberán cantar, bailar, pero una competencia los pondrá a prueba, y eso no va a dejar a Lila hacer de las suyas... BASADO EN: Fragmentación de Abby Lockhart1 AUTOIZACION Y CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

_**Esta historia es confirmada por la autora legítima que es Abby Lockhart1, así que esta ira conforme se irá desarrollando Fragmentación.¡ Muy pronto Capitulo 2!**_

**(*****)**

**Lycee Charlemagne**

-Bien, me alegra y complace decirles que ustedes junto con unos estudiantes de la _Premier _deberán crear un video musical, junto la música que quieran- dijo la señorita Dubois con una sonrisa, a lo que iba a seguir no le dejaron ya que comenzaron los murmullos, entonces levanto la mano iba a seguir no le dejaron ya que comenzaron los murmullos, entonces levanto la mano todos se callaron. –Como decía, voy a asignar a los chicos que ayudaran y que puesto ocuparan.- Ella saco su tableta y comenzó a mencionar a los chicos:

-Claude Levan junto a Zaira Karame serán los encargados de la coreografía.- Los mencionados chocaron los cinco.

-Adrien Agreste, Luka Coffuain y Marie Barrera de la música, Luka y Marie serán cantantes secundarios. –Adrien por un momento se entristeció, pero sonrió al ver a Marie y Luka quien entro junto con la maestra.

-Santiago, Ryan, y Erick serán encargados de la producción- los chicos chocaron puños.

-Kagami, Wayhem, Camille, Santiago, Carrie, Corrine, Erick, Ryan serán los bailarines junto con los principales, también se encargaran de la producción –Ellos solo sonrieron, y asintieron.

-Marinette y Adrien serán los cantantes principales y se encargaran del vestuario –Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, el resto los aplaudió cosa que provoco que se sonrojaran ambos se miraron y chocaron puños.

-Maestra, ¿podemos crear varias canciones?- pregunto Corrine a lo que Dubois dijo que si y todo gritaron un ¡Sí!

-Tendrán el resto de este mes para hacerlo, ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan!- dijo a lo que el resto se comenzó a agrupar en un gran circulo.

-Creo que sería mejor crear la canción así podemos realizar el resto con mayor facilidad- propuso Marie a lo que el resto acepto.

-Podemos después ir al salón de vestuario, nos ayudaríamos si encontramos lo que buscamos y solo tendríamos que confeccionar poco- añadió Marinette a lo que aceptaron gustosos.

-Y luego nos reuniríamos en el Sena para ensayar la coreografía- siguió Claude a todos les pareció buena idea y comenzaron con sus tareas.

**Días después **

Todos los chicos estaban emocionados, pues ya tenían listas las canciones, Claude y Zaira comenzaron a formar la coreografía de cada una de las canciones, pero no lo hacían solos, ya que los demás estaban con ellos, bueno una parte, ya que la otra estaba con Marinette y Adrien arreglando los vestuarios de todos, ya que en el salón de vestuario no estaban la ropa que necesitaban, así que ella con la ayuda de Adrien comenzaron a confeccionarlos, Marinette no se tardó casi nada al hacer los bocetos ya que la ayuda del rubio le beneficio mucho a decir verdad.

-Wou Marinette ya tienes todo listo, eres maravillosa- dijo Adrien, provocando que Marinette se sonrojara y volteara la mirada para otro lado.

-G-gracias, pero tú también tienes parte de ello, debería yo agradecerte por tu ayuda- respondió Marinette viendo ya terminados los vestuarios.

-¡Marinette, Adrien! ¡Vengan!- les llamo a la lejanía Claude, haciendo alemanes para que se acercaran a su posición a lo que ellos hicieron sin replicar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el rubio mirándolos confundidos junto a una Kagami negándose.

-Pensábamos que Kagami y Marie cantaran la canción Better Together, Zaira, Corrine y Carrie Tu color para pintar junto con todos nosotros, y ustedes Roar, ¿Qué les parece?- dijo mirándolos.

-/Excelente/- respondieron ambos para después reír al vez la sincronización en que respondieron.

-Aunque creo que podemos invitar a Ladybug y Chat Noir en Better Together- dijo Marinette a lo que el resto quedó fascinado, y Adrien estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿Qué esperamos? ¡Manos a la obra!- dicho esto todos se pusieron a trabajar en sus labores, esta vez iban a hacerlo bien no como el año pasado.

_Flashback_

_-Me complace anunciar que el ganador es… ¡el colegio Françoise Dupont!, lamentablemente el Lycee Charlemagne no podrá llevarse el lugar siguiente, ya que el video no compasa con la música, los jueces decidieron descalificarlo gracias a todos los que participaron- anuncio Clara junto al Alcalde con una sonrisa compasiva a los chicos del Lycee._

_-¡Esto no puede volver a pasar!, ¡el próximo año va a ser diferente!- exclamo Claude y a lo que el resto estuvo de acuerdo._

_Fin del Flashback._

Y vaya que iba a ser así.

**Colegio Françoise Dupont**

El anuncio no se hizo esperar en las instalaciones del Françoise Dupont, ya todos estaban trabajando en ello, y Alya como era la delegada desde que Marinette se fue, decidió que Lila iba a ser la cantante principal, ella, como decía que había estudiado portugués decidieron que la canción iba a ser una combinación de Portugués y español.

-¿Lista Lila?- pregunto Nino viendo a Lila preparada para cantar.

-Como nunca Nino- respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Bien empecemos con esto- añadió para luego dar la orden de empezar.

-"_Espero que salgamos ganadores como siempre"_\- pensó Alya confiada y con una sonrisa tranquila.

**De vuelta con los chicos: **

**2 semanas después.**

-¿Listos?- pregunto Ryan mirando a los chicos ya iban por la 2da canción, Corrine como era de Brasil, pero como su padre había recibido un acenso en Paris y se mudaron a la ciudad del amor.

-Mais do que nunca Ryan E vocês meninas? - respondió Corrine diciendo_: Más que nunca Ryan ¿Y ustedes chicas?_ Para todos ya era costumbre, entonces aprendieron portugués, ya le entendían perfectamente.

-Sim!- respondieron las chicas riendo.

-Bem ... caminhando acende a ação da câmera !- dijo Ryan con una sonrisa.

**1 hora después:**

-Bien, por el momento descansemos- dijo Claude a lo que el resto acepto, y se dispuso a hacer diferentes actividades como: merendar, hablar de trivialidades entre otros.

-¡Adrien!- llamaron a la lejanía, él se volteo y ve a Nino a la distancia, iba a acercarse pero su cara cambio de confundida a desagrado absoluto, pues con él estaba Lila y Alya con el resto de sus ex amigos del Françoise Dupont.

-Nino… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto o más bien exigió Adrien a lo que el resto al escucharlo dejaron lo que hacían para acercarse y posicionarse detrás de Adrien y Marinette quien estaba al lado del rubio.

-Venimos para desafiarlos a una competencia de canto, o más bien de canto y baile- respondió el moreno viéndolos fijamente.

-¿Y que obtienen ustedes?- continuo Marinette viéndolos especialmente a Lila quien la miraba con una mirada de superioridad.

-Si nosotros ganamos tú y Adrien tendrán que disculparse con Lila de todo lo que le han hecho, y si ustedes ganan dejaremos el tema por terminado y les pediremos perdón y seguiremos como si nada- añadió Alya, ¿acaso querían hacerlos sentir mal? O… ¿querían empezar de cero y volver a ser amigos?

Ambos se miraron y voltearon a mirar a los chicos, ellos con una sonrisa asintiendo ellos entendieron y Adrien decidió hablar por todos mirando a Lila con una sonrisa felina tal como lo hace cuando es Chat Noir.

-Bien, aceptamos, con la condición que después de esto dejaran de molestarnos a nosotros y a nuestros amigos, y Lila tendrá que aceptar y decir la verdad… enfrente de todo parís-

Esto si era jugar sucio, bien si Agreste y Dupain- Cheng querían jugar sucio, sucio jugaría.

CONTINUARA….

(******)

Bien aquí está, de seguro conocerán la historia Fragmentación de_** Abby Lockhart1**_, ¡No es Plagio!, tengo la autorización y consentimiento de la autora.

Puede que esta historia sea un poquito largar, mínim cap.

Ahora si… ¿Cuál fue la razón de que desafiaran a los chicos?

¡Eso es para el próximo cap.!

Espero que les guste:

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Sinopsis: Los chicos deberán participar en un concurso de música, para ello deberán cantar, bailar, pero una competencia los pondrá a prueba, y eso no va a dejar a Lila hacer de las suyas... BASADO EN: Fragmentación de Abby Lockhart1 AUTOIZACION Y CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.

**(****)**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

**_Esta historia es confirmada por la autora legítima que es Abby Lockhart1, así que esta ira conforme se irá desarrollando Fragmentación.¡ Muy pronto Capitulo 3!_**

**(****)**

_CAPÍTULO 2_

**Françoise Dupont**

**Horas antes:**

Desde que anunciaron el concurso todos ya tenían su victoria fichada, pero para Lila no, pues tenía un haz bajo la manga para que el Lycee Charlemagne, tuviera desventaja contra ellos y eso era con cierto rubio.

Entonces decidió empezar por lo más que le gusta al rubio, su libertad. Y ya sabía cómo quitarle eso más preciado que tiene.

-Oigan yo no quiero causar más problemas, pero escuche que la otra escuela va a sabotearnos para no poder ganar- creo que ya sabemos quién fue; Lila.

-¿Qué?, eso no puede ser posible- objeto Alya para después apretar los puños furiosa –De seguro fue Marinette, esa mocosa…

-¡Esto no puede quedar así!- exclamaron los demás molestos a excepción de Alix mirando todo desde un rincón de la escuela negando la negatividad que sus compañeros tenían hacia sus dos amigos.

-Debemos hacer algo para que no nos saboteen, ¿Qué les parece una competencia?- propuso Lila mirando a todos con una sonrisa, socarrona por parte de Alix.

-Me parece excelente- asumieron los demás a la idea de la castaña.

-¿Saben? ¿Por qué no vamos y los enfrentamos de una vez por todas?- opino Kim a lo que el resto acepto y comenzaron su camino hacia el Sena.

**Al llegar al Sena:**

-Nino… ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto o más bien exigió Adrien a lo que el resto al escucharlo dejaron lo que hacían para acercarse y posicionarse detrás de Adrien y Marinette quien estaba al lado del rubio.

-Venimos para desafiarlos a una competencia de canto, o más bien de canto y baile- respondió el moreno viéndolos fijamente.

-¿Y que obtienen ustedes?- continuo Marinette viéndolos especialmente a Lila quien la miraba con una mirada de superioridad.

-Si nosotros ganamos tú y Adrien tendrán que disculparse con Lila de todo lo que le han hecho, y si ustedes ganan dejaremos el tema por terminado y les pediremos perdón y seguiremos como si nada- añadió Alya la cara que pusieron provoco una sonrisa triunfadora en Lila.

Ellos se miraron y voltearon a mirar a los que estaban con ellos, y con una sonrisa asintiendo ellos entendieron y Adrien decidió hablar por todos mirando a Lila con una sonrisa felina a lo que ellos se les pareció extraño.

-Bien, aceptamos, con la condición que después de esto dejaran de molestarnos a nosotros y a nuestros amigos, y Lila tendrá que aceptar y decir la verdad… enfrente de todo parís-

Esto si era jugar sucio, bien si Agreste y Dupain- Cheng querían jugar sucio, sucio jugaría. Pero no lo haría sola insinuaría a los demás, todos estaban bajo sus mentiras, bueno a excepción de Alix y Marc quien comenzó a ver que Lila mentía.

**Días Después…**

Para Marinette era difícil el saber que Adrien estaba en esas circunstancias, que además de ser su amigo también era su compañero de batallas, pero no se iba a quedar así, ya había lidiado con situaciones similares, esta era una de las peores que tenía que enfrentar, ¡por todo el chocolate!, ¡había besado a Adrien Agreste que también era Chat Noir!

Pero de algo si sabía era que… no lo dejaría jamás, y nunca rompería esa promesa y le contaría a sus "supuestos" amigos que nunca lo dejo.

**Mientras con Adrien;**

Esto era el colmo, ya no podía aguantar más, debía pensar en algo ya. Gracias a que Plagg estaba con él ya hubiera sido akumatizado hace mucho, a pesar de todo Adrien quería a su Kwami, le cambio la vida desde que lo conoció, después de todo ya no tenía su anillo consigo, pero le agradecía a Ladybug que le haya dejado tener a Plagg aun sin su anillo.

Con pensamientos revueltos, se levanta y encesta la pelota de baloncesto en la canasta, para dar pasó a que su piano saliera, se sienta en la silla, Plagg apenas lo mira y decide ir con él para sentarse en su cabeza y mirarlo.

-Chico si lo sientes hazlo, eso te ayudara- le animo Plagg al ver que el rubio no se atrevía a empezar a tocar, suspiro y empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía.

Mientras Marinette decidió salir al balcón a tomar aire fresco, Tikki se posó en su hombro, pero por si arte de magia tuvo un sentimiento de cantar y así comenzó a hacerlo.

Adrien: *tocando* ¿Cómo explicar que quiero hablar?  
Que ya no aguanto más  
Mil momentos que han pasado  
Y han desafiado nuestro amor

Marinette: *mirando el cielo* Yo sé que tú  
Quieres lo mismo que yo  
Aunque no lo entiendan  
Que tú conmigo estás mejor

Ambos:*recuerdan cuando estaban juntos* Cuéntales  
Te enamoraste por primera vez  
Sin darnos cuenta, nuestro mundo cambié  
Sabes todo de mí, no puedo estar sin ti

Ambos: Pero cuéntales  
Que no pienso rendirme esta vez 

Marinette: *recuerda a Chat Noir luego a Adrien* Y esa promesa  
Que no te iba a perder  
No la voy a romper  
No la voy a romper

Adrien: *sigue tocando el piano*Ya te he contado  
Cómo me inspiras  
Cuando estás aquí  
Contigo un juego, es más profundo  
Porque me dejó ganar

Marinette: *se apoya en el barandal* Si es por ti  
Yo sé que tú quieres lo mismo que yo  
Aunque no lo entiendan  
Que tú conmigo estás mejor

Ambos: *sonríen* Cuéntales  
Te enamoraste por primera vez  
Sin darnos cuenta, nuestro mundo cambié  
Sabes todo de mí, no puedo estar sin ti

Ambos: Pero cuéntales  
Que no pienso rendirme esta vez 

Marinette: *se le cristalizan los ojos* Y esa promesa  
Que no te iba a perder  
No la voy a romper  
No la voy a romper

Adrien: Es que sin ti  
Nada tendría sentido (Marinette: Sentido)  
Porque cuando estás cerca  
Se llena todo mi vacío

Marinette: Cuéntales  
Te enamoraste por primera vez

Adrien: *se imagina a Marinette* Sin darnos cuenta, nuestro mundo cambié  
Sabes todo de mí, no puedo estar sin ti

Ambos: Pero cuéntales  
Que no pienso rendirme esta vez 

Marinette: Y esa promesa  
Que no te iba a perder  
No la voy a romper  
No la voy a romper

-No voy a romper esa promesa Adrien, tenlo por seguro- dijo Marinette mirando determinadamente el cielo.

CONTINUARA…

¡Y Aquí empieza lo de musical! Como ven fue idea de Lila lo de la competencia, y lo del encierro forzado de Adrien se ve en los capítulos 14 y 15 de Fragmentación de **_Abby Lockhart1_**. Así ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a su historia esta buenísima!

Ahora si ¿Qué les pareció?

¿Qué pasara después?

¡No olvides dejar tu review!

¡Eso es todo Nos vemos!

PD: La canción es de la serie BIA


	3. Chapter 3

Sinopsis: Los chicos deberán participar en un concurso de música, para ello deberán cantar, bailar, pero una competencia los pondrá a prueba, y eso no va a dejar a Lila hacer de las suyas... BASADO EN: Fragmentación de Abby Lockhart1 AUTOIZACION Y CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.

**(****)**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

_**Esta historia es confirmada por la autora legítima que es Abby Lockhart1, así que esta ira conforme se irá desarrollando Fragmentación.¡ Muy pronto Capitulo 4!**_

**(****)**

CAPITULO 3

**Mansión Agreste **

**Días después:**

Desde aquel día Adrien siguió tocando con más frecuencia el piano, cosa que no le tomo importancia Gabriel, pero había algo que aún lo desesperaba, era que quería tener esas joyas en su poder. Pero aún tenía un plan tras otro por si el inicial no funcionaba.

Con Adrien, digamos que tenía un montón de sentimientos encontrados al mismo tiempo, ¿su padre Hawk Moth? ¿¡Era esto una broma!? Porque esto no lo parecía, como quisiera tener a Plagg con él en este momento, pero tenía que calmarse, no podía tener furia y depresión al mismo tiempo y sin su miraculous, correría el riesgo de ser akumatizado y eso era lo que menos que quería.

-Excelente… primero vuelvo a estar encerrado, luego no puedo ser Chat Noir, y ahora mi padre. ¡Vaya vida!- exclamo Adrien al dejarse caer en su cama boca arriba mirando un punto incierto del techo, después de pasarse varias veces las manos por la cara desesperado se levanta y voltea a ver el piano, suspira para luego sentarse en la silla para luego empezar a tocar una melodía un poco más rápida. Pero otro grito hizo que dejara de tocar y saliera de su habitación para luego ver a Natalie enfrente de él con una jeringa… No, no puede hacer lo que él piensa que hará.

-Lo siento Adrien- dijo la mujer para luego inyectarle el contenido en su organismo, por más que intentara escapar no podía ya que sentía todo su cuerpo pesado, para luego ver que todo se volvía negro

**Lycee Charlemagne**

**Al mismo tiempo:**

Las cosas en el Lycee no iban del todo bien, ya que al saber la situación de Adrien decidieron aplazar la competenciacosa que no le gusto al Françoise Dupont, menos a Alix, Marc y Nathaniel, ya que se retiraron al saber lo que querían los demás con Marinette, Adrien y sus amigos: Humillarlos ante todo el mundo y eso no lo iban a permitir, harían cualquier cosa a su alcance… aunque sea lo último que hagan. Solo faltaba una hora de clase pero como la profesora no asistió tenían la hora libre, así que los chicos decidieron salir antes de tiempo y estar en el Sena para poder despejarse de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Excelente- bufo Ryan sentándose en una banca que había en al frente del rio Sena –Debemos hacer algo para que Adrien pueda estar, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados- añadió para luego bajar la cabeza para sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero una oración en Italiano junto con una melodía de guitarra que estaba tocando Luka hizo que volviera en sí.

Marie: La ruota gira per tutti

Nella vita tutto torna *dice sin darse cuenta que Luka comienza a tocar*

Luka: *tocando la guitarra* No pienses más

Que todo anda mal

Carrie: *pone una mano en el hombro de Ryan* Mira pa' delante, que la vida es una

Y tienes que brillar

Ryan: *levanta un poco la mirada* Ya deja el temor

Marinette: Y sácalo hoy *lo abraza*

Kagami y Erick: Que nada es perfecto, pero si lo intentas

Todo irá mejor

Erick: No tengas miedo *se acerca a Ryan*

Claude y Santiago: Que aquí estoy yo *Claude le revuelve el pelo a Ryan haciendo que ría*

Zaira y Marie: No tengas miedo *sonríen*

Luka: Inténtalo

Todos: *sonríen* Todo vuelve

La vida te lo devuelve

Te regala mil momentos

Que llevas en el pensamiento

Todo: *sonríen* Todo vuelve

La vida te lo devuelve

Te regala mil momentos

Que llevas en el pensamiento

Erick: No te dejes derrumbar

Por lo que salió mal

Tienes una meta que quieres alcanzar

Claude: No te dejes vencer

No te dejes bajar

Que tú solo lo vas a lograr

Lo vas a lograr

Kagami y Luka: Juntos es mejor

Con el corazón

Zaira: *abraza a Carrie* Cantar sin barreras, sentir lo que quieras

Demuéstralo hoy

Camile: Vamos a intentarlo

Corrine: Vamos a lograrlo

Carrie: *corresponde* Con el ritmo de esta canción

Ven, bailemos juntos tú y yo

Erick: No tengas miedo

Claude y Santiago: Que aquí estoy yo

Zaira y Marie: No tengas miedo

Kagami: Inténtalo

Todos: La vida siempre vuelve, (Luka: Vuelve)

Todos: La vida siempre vuelve, (Marinette: Siempre vuelve)

Ryan: *canta con una sonrisa* La vida siempre vuelve, no te dejes engañar

Qué lo mejor está por llegar

Todos: Todo vuelve

La vida te lo devuelve

Te regala mil momentos

Que llevas en el pensamiento

Todos: Todo vuelve

La vida te lo devuelve

Te regala mil momentos

Que llevas en el pensamiento

Claude: Mira cómo la vida te lo devuelve

Todos: Todo vuelve, todo vuelve

La vida te lo devuelve

Luka: La vida siempre vuelve

-Tienen razón chicos, no podemos quedarnos así no más, debemos salir adelante, porque lo mejor está por llegar- dijo Ryan con mejor ánimo.

-Así es, tengamos fe de que todo esto va a mejorar- añadió Marie con una sonrisa. Marinette iba a decir algo pero siente algo raro, un mal presentimiento cosa que noto Luka.

-¿Estas bien Mari?

-Algo, tengo un mal presentimiento, espero que no sea nada…

CONTINUARA…

¡Y terminamos con el capítulo 3!, a decir verdad me tomo mucho trabajo en hacerlo, ya que no podía… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Hacer que todo se conectara?, o algo así. Bueno dejando eso de lado; Este capítulo va relacionado desde el 19 hasta el 20 de Fragmentación ¿Qué esperan? ¡Vayan a verlo!

¿Qué pasara con Adrien?

¿Qué era ese mal presentimiento que tenía Marinette? (Eso se resuelve en Fragmentación de Abby)

La canción es "La vida te lo devuelve" de Bia

Eso es todo

¡Nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Sinopsis: Los chicos deberán participar en un concurso de música, para ello deberán cantar, bailar, pero una competencia los pondrá a prueba, y eso no va a dejar a Lila hacer de las suyas... BASADO EN: Fragmentación de Abby Lockhart1 AUTOIZACION Y CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.

**(****)**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

_**Esta historia es confirmada por la autora legítima que es Abby Lockhart1, así que esta ira conforme se irá desarrollando Fragmentación.¡ Muy pronto Capitulo 5!**_

**(****)**

CAPÍTULO 4

**Casa del Maestro Fu**

**1 mes después **

Todo no había circulado bien pese después de su rescate, no sabía si se podría decirse que las cosas iban bien, o iban mal. Solo sabía que tenía un dilema en su cabeza, pues a pesar que trataba de aclarar todo no podía esa pregunta y era: ¿Quién soy yo?, a veces el saber de qué su padre era el villano con el que peleaba casi a diario, ni podía tragar todo eso. Era demasiada información pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos, una voz que no escuchaba desde hace tanto…

-Siempre te he enseñado que debes salir adelante _mon précieux enfant-_

-¿Mamá?- al ver que hay estaba ella, sentada en la cama a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba, no lo pensó dos veces y fue corriendo a abrazarla, al hacerlo ella correspondió gustosa, se sentía real…pero había algo que diferenciaba a Emilie y era que esta vez se le notaba claridad en su tono de piel.

-_Mon fils_\- mencionó Emilie sin mediar alguna otra palabra que solo acariciarle la cabellera rubia que tenía, después de unos minutos decidió hablar –Parece que llegue en el tiempo indicado, ¿_Chaton _ está todo bien?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, esmeraldas se encontraron. Aun sabiendo la respuesta quería escucharla de su retoño.

Adrien solo pudo bajar la mirada y negar –No, no está todo bien mamá, ¡todo es un desastre!- terminó por decir para luego secarse las lágrimas traicioneras que trataban de salir de sus ojos, y empezar a sollozar –Papa… él. Ni …- no lo deja terminar para ponerle un dedo en sus labios indicado que ya sabía todo.

-Lo sé, lo he visto hijo… Todo… Ya verá Gabriel, pero olvidando ese tema, veo que hay una pregunta en tu mente _Chaton_ y sé que aún no sabes la respuesta.

-Yo…-Emilie se levanta y lo mira, para después mirar una foto enmarcada en un cuadro negro, en ella se encontraba Adrien con Marinette, Kagami y Luka.

Emilie: Se dé un joven muchacho aislado esta del montón

Amando a quienes lo rodean le da a su país honor *mirando a Adrien*

Emilie: A veces con todo en contra  
La historia te va a marcar  
Pero esas marcas revelan  
Tu lugar *Adrien se confunde, sin saber que responder*

Emilie: Tu gente y su amor te cambian *le acaricia la cara*  
Te guían las enseñanzas  
Y nada hará que calle  
La dulce voz que llevas dentro  
Que te dirá suavemente *le acaricia la cabeza dulcemente*

Emilie: Adrien, llegaste ya  
Adrien, escucha  
¿Sabes quién eres tú?

Adrien: *mirando su anillo* ¿Quién soy yo?

Soy el que ama a M'Lady  
Y al país también  
Me llama

Como si fuera mágico un aura verde comenzó a emanar en la habitación provocando que Adrien se levante y mire una foto de él como Chat Noir y a Ladybug junto a él sonriendo a la cámara.

Adrien: *levanta la mirada* Yo soy el hijo del villano aquí  
Y de héroes provengo yo  
Que el mundo han salvado ya  
Me llaman

Varios Chat's Noir's empezaron a aparecer como de la época medieval, la revolución francesa, entre otros, pero uno no solo apareció y luego se fue, era un Chat Noir castaño, de ojos verdes, sus vestiduras se asemejaban a los de un mosquetero, tenía un sombrero negro, que a los costados se asomaban sus orejas, en su rostro se reposaba una máscara negra, tenía un ferruelo negro con bordados de color verde, botas de tacón masculino que llegaban hasta debajo de su rodilla, como arma tenía una espada plateada con el protector negro. Al lado de este apareció un joven de unos 17 años, ojos zafiro celeste claro, vestido con ropa antigua pero a la vez elegante, llevaba un camisón blanco con un chaleco de cuero vino tinto, y unos pantalones negros con zapatos cafés oscuros. Su nombre era Erick Freddericc Claude Tercero, para abreviarlo Claude o Erick.

Adrien: *lo mira* A esta tierra los salve así  
He llegado lejos

Claude: *asiente con una sonrisa*

Adrien: *sonríe* Lo que aprendí soy yo y más  
Si, me llama

Adrien: *acaricia a Plagg quien flotaba junto a él* Exterior no es la voz  
Es clamor desde el alma  
Pone a pelear siempre que sube y baja

Adrien: *apoya su frente con la de su madre* Y contigo yo sigo el camino

Haz de guiarme  
Sabré enfrentar  
Lo que vendrá *acerca a la ventana de la habitación*  
¡Yo soy Chat Noir!

Adrien: *levanta su brazo* ¡Plagg las garras!

Emilie: *sonríe*

Ya transformado en Chat Noir voltea a ver en donde estaba su madre, para ver que ya no estaba, solo unos pequeños destellos que iban despareciendo, sonriendo sale por la ventana que estaba abierta casualmente desde un principio.

-"Gracias mamá"- dijo en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa en la cara, para luego comenzar a saltar por los techos de parís.

-¡MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!- grito Ladybug al lanzar la lata de pintura al cielo arreglándolo todo –Todo está bien Nath no te preocupes…

-Eso es lo que crees…

-¡Mayura!- exclamo con horror al ver que tenía a Chat Noir acorralado -¡Suéltalo ahora!

Todo había pasado con rapidez, al ver el sentimonstruo con forma de oso, al tener la identidad de Chat Noir al descubierto, y verlo irse tratando de soltarse del agarre de Mayura la hizo sentirse impotente, no… No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño… No otra vez…

CONTINUARA….

(******)

*Escondiéndose detrás de un muro* ¡Lo siento! Enserio, se me complicaron las cosas, bloqueo mental, problemas personales entre otras cosas ¡Todo se puso en contra mía!

Pero bueno… ¡Aquí el capítulo 4! Basado en los capítulos 26 y 27 de Fragmentación de Abby, si aún no la has leído, ¡te recomiendo que la leas, es muy buena!

La canción es _**"Yo soy Moana"**_ Pero adaptada a la versión Miraculous…

¿Les gusto?

¡Comenta lo que crees que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo!

Eso es todo

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Sinopsis: Los chicos requieren participar en un concurso de música, para ello requieren cantar, bailar, pero una competencia los ensayos a prueba, y eso no va a dejar a Lila hacer de las suyas ... BASADO EN: Fragmentación de Abby Lockhart1 AUTOIZACION Y CONSENTIMIENTO DE LA AUTORA.

**(****)**

**NOTA ACLARATORIA:**

_**Esta historia es confirmada por la autora legítima que es Abby Lockhart1, así que esta ira se ajusta a la fragmentación. La cual ya está terminada, pero aun así se hace haciendo esta historia, antes que nada, les recomiendo que vayan a leerla, ¡es muy buena! ¡Muy pronto Capitulo 6! Sin mas que decir ¡A LEER!**_

CAPITULO 5

No, no iba a perderlo ... No otra vez ...

-Tikki puntos fuera- dijo Marinette en un callejón para luego salir a la calle parisina, viendo como comenzando a nublarse el cielo, dando un sentido que pronto llovería ...

-Marinette ... -dijo Tikki tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para animar a su portadora y subirle los ánimos.

-No tengo ganas de hablar Tikki, es mejor que te escondas- respondió la azabache para luego que Kwami acato la orden sin rechistar ...

Al caer la tarde, Marinette llego a su hogar, al entrar a sus padres le recibieron un abrazo y un beso cada uno, y en verdad lo necesitó, no había sido un buen día, las cosas no habían ido muy bien ...

-¿Hija estas bien? - le pregunto Sabine al ver la cara decaída de su retoño.

-Si mamá, es ... -por un momento se vio tentada a contarle la verdad a sus padres, pero sabía que no era el momento, no aun –Es todo lo que pasó, el saber que Adrien ha sido Chat Noir todo este tiempo , y ver que está en problemas, me siento ... Siento que no soy útil ... - dijo esto último con la cabeza baja mirando al suelo decaída.

-¿Útil ?, ¿Qué quieres decir con eso hija? - Preguntó un confundido Tom al no entender que era lo que quería decir Marinette.

-Sí, es decir ... que si hubiera sabido desde un principio habría hecho algo al respecto con el tiempo, Adrien no habría metido en tantos problemas. ¡Ya ni sé que pensar! Siento que no soy útil porque no pude evitar que esto pasara –cubrió su rostro con sus manos aguantando de no llorar- ¡No pude evitar que le hicieran daño!

El matrimonio al ver a su hija en ese estado, no hizo más que nada que solo abrazarla. Un buen rato paso, y Marinette quedo dormida entre el abrazo de sus progenitores, Tom solo pudo cargarla y llevarla hacia su cuarto, quitarle el calzado, y cubrirla con una frazada, Sabine estaba al lado de él, ambos besaron el frente de su hija , y retirándose de la habitación, para luego cerrar la trampilla.

_-¡Mi Lady, AYUDA! - grito con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de salir, ella solo pudo ver, trato de hablar, no pudo, moverse, tampoco ..._

_-Qué pena, dile adiós a tu gato insecto pulgoso- dijo Lila convertida en Volpina, y golpear fuertemente a Chat Noir, dejándolo tirado en el suelo inconsciente, para luego propinarle otro golpe, provocando que despertara de golpe._

-¡NOO! - se golpeó con lágrimas en los ojos, con su muñeca se limpió los ojos, miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su habitación, levanto la mirada abrió la trampilla para que la luz de la luna le diera en la cara

Marinette: Estar sola aquí, lo que es a todos afectó porque estás tú ... * mira una foto de Adrien en la pared, en esta estaba con los chicos del Charlemagne *

En eso ella recuerda cuando Chat Noir le dice quién era en verdad, luego el ver ella tratando de averiguar qué era lo que tenía a Adrien supuesta mente después del accidente que Gabriel anuncio por los medios.

Marinette: Era tu misión, no la cumpliste * baja la cabeza * por no ver que el problema eres tú. ¿Por qué mentiste así?

¿Te sientes poco?

¿El suelo nunca es firme para ti? Pero tenías que perderlo todo sobre arena no se puede construir. * mira hacia el tragaluz, y sube por el saliendo hacia el balcon *

Marinette: A tu madre no puedes culpar * mira hacia atrás * Y no, * niega * tu padre aquí no vendrá

Marinette: Cuando tu historia escriba ya, * gira sobre si misma * intenta que todos digan que: Erase una vez ella venció al dragón. * recuerda cuando enfrentaron a Roquero Rufián * Erase una vez yo era el dragón.

Marinette: Erase una vez en que a ella misma se enfrentó. * recuerda cuando se enfrentó así mismo como un sentimounstro * Y así yo veo mi "Erase una vez" ... esta vez.

Marinette: * baja hacia su habitación * No es un cuento la vida, pero sucede en partes. * mira el brazalete que le dio Adrien en su cumpleaños * Tú debes la página girar.

Tikki la miraba atentamente, esperando alguna indicación por parte de su portadora.

Marinette: * coge a Tikki y la acerca su mejilla para acariciarla * Y aunque no hay final feliz que pueda buscar, busca tu grandeza antes del final

Marinette consideró que tenía que salir, algo dentro de si le insistía que lo hiciera, lo que hasta que sospechaba y lo hacía con una sonrisa ...

\- ¡Tikki transfórmame! - Tikki con una sonrisa en el rostro fue absorbida por el Miraculous de la creación. Ladybug se vio a sí misma, sonrío, y salió por el balcón hacia la _Torre Eiffel_ en el camino paso por la Françoise Dupont, pero hubo algo que hizo la parada y bajar hacia esa persona que alguna vez fue llamada su mejor amiga.

\- ¿Así que Adrien y yo somos unos idiotas? - Dijo después de aterrizar con las manos en las caderas.

-Ladybug no es ... -

-Ahórratelo Alya- la interrumpió para luego agregar- Nuestros milagrosos pueden crear un desastre mundial, es un poder que no se puede tomar a la ligera, todos aquí lo saben, incluso lo que tuvo que hacer Chat para que Hawk Moth no tenga en su poder el milagroso de la destrucción- después de terminar lanzo su yoyo para salir de ese lugar.

-No puedo creerlo ... - suspira un tanto triste, pero después sonríe.

Marinette: Y así, antes del fin, dirán de ti ... Erase una vez ella pudo volar * salta unos edificios *. Erase una vez ella hizo el bien. * corre hacia la _Torre Eiffel *_

Marinette: Erase una vez en que ella cambió su corazón. * aterriza en la punta de dicha torre * Así quiero mi "Erase una vez". Mi "Erase una vez". Al fin será mi "Erase una vez" ... * sonríe * Esta vez.

-Si, mi erase una vez, así será- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro, para luego bajar la mirada hacia su yoyo ... era una alerta de un akuma -bien hora de trabajar-

(******)

CONTINUARA ...

**La música usada es "Erase Una Vez" Cantada por Hitomi Flor la cual es la versión en español de One Once Upont A Time de Desendientes 3 la cual es cantada por Dove Cameron**

**Bien como pueden ver aquí, me demoro, y mucho, casi un siglo xD, ¡pero lo más importante es que aquí está recién salido del horno!**

**Este capítulo está basado en la parte del 27 y la parte del 28 de Fragmentación de Abby**

**¡Recuerdo que esta historia está autorizada por Abby! ¡NO ES PLAGGIO!**

**¿Qué pasara?**

**¿Te gusto? ¡Házmelo saber en los comentarios!**

**Y respondiendo a la pregunta de Manu, no puedo confirmar nada ...**

**Eso es todo**

**¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
